love is a good thing
by Wlydeface
Summary: chuck bartowski change the view of sarah walker about love. i do not own chuck.
1. Chapter 1

charles irving bartowki a graduate of computer engineering(hons) in Stanford university the president and owner of Carmichael industries the leading electronics and technology company in los angeles, he his the most richest guy in the world. he his twenty six years old and very single but the public as never since his face before, he controls everything from the top. charles bartowski is also the head of the cia working hand in hand in hand with the president of the united state of America but only his family and close friends that knows of his double life although only the top level workers as seen his face in the company. Charles as two bestfriends that as been with him since childhood, there are Bryce and morgan that work in his company as the vice-president and head of game department . chuck as a sister named Eleanor faye woodcomb. charles his called 'chuck' within the family. Eleanor is married to devon "captain awesome" woodcomb, they have a newly born baby girl named clara. They just recently moved to Chicago,because they want a change of an environment since they have been living in la from birth. Eleanor and her husband her both doctors, they went to the university of California which is where they met each other and had sex the very first time of knowing each other in the three years of dating eachother devon propose to early after asking permission and help from larkin a graduate of business administration(hons) in Stanford university, he as been friends with chuck bartowski and morgan grimes since forth his twenty six years old, the vice-president of Carmichael industries. he his a special agent in the cia under chuck bartowski he only work with morgan grimes his partner and his other bestfriend. he his married to jill Robert his university girlfriend who study biochemistry an graduated with honors in Stanford his the face of Carmichael industries, the person that attend to all public issues related to the grimes a graduate of elet/elet with honors in stanord university, he his chuck second bestfriend and the head of game department in Carmichael industries. He his a special agent in the cia under chuck bartowski .morgan as a girlfriend name alex casey . he deals with anything related to the making of games in the company. morgan girlfriend works as a model in Louis vuittion company.

this is my first story please review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah walker is the highest paid model in the job. she is a twenty five year old graduate of harvard university, she studied marketing and graduated with honors. she owns a cloth line company. she is a very nice, kind and outspoken somebody until she caught her boyfriend 'Daniel shaw' of three years cheating on her with one of the models working for her, she became a workaholic and hardly have any fun. carina miller is sarah walker's bestfriend she is very outgoing, she has had enough of sarah mood for the past month so she took sarah out clubbing on a Friday night to have some fun .so she took her to a club named 'the palace'. it is a very private club where only rich people can attend an can have as many fun they want to have. They arrived at the club and gave the valet sarah's porche ,then entered the groundfloor and sat down among the many chairs arrainged on the floor a little distanced from the dancefloor, they were having a discussion when a waiter came to attend to them,

May I take your order ma'am? asked the waiter

Yes , can we get a red wine for us while we take a look take a look at menu; replied carina

They were droping their menus on the table back when the waiter came back with the drinks, he asked if they are ready to order after putting the drink on the table,

Are you ready to order ma'am? asked the waiter

Yes, we are ready to order,I will like to the lobster and some more wine replied carina

Sarah what do you want ? asked carina

Same as you thank sarah

No problem replied carina, carina then face the waiter and said that's you

Right away ma'am replied the waiter

Sarah you have to continue living your life, you were more fun than this before you started dating that shaw guy and now you just closed yourself from life the more and became a workaholic because you caught him cheating on you, we are here to heve some fun so you better cheer up cause we are here to party and check out guys and perhaps you gonna get laid if the guy is lucky said carina after the waiter left

I am not workaholic and am not having sex with some stranger replied sarah

Have some fun sarah ,its been a long time since you had some fun. do you even remember how to have some fun said carina

Ofcourse I know how to have fun replied sarah

Show me dared carina

That's when three guys dressed in a French suit arrived at the entrance looking for a free table to sit down but what caught sarah eyes is the man in the middle with the the botton of is jacket open and his tie in a loose he look sexy with his trimmed haircut, sarah was looking at the shape of is face when she noticed te guy looking at her ,she was dumbfounded she became seeper when he smiled at her

Pls still new to writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck bartowski was in his office working on some project when his two bestfriends bryce larkin and morgan grimes brage in to is office, chuck rise up his head and said,

Why did you enter my office without knocking ?

We are sorry, we are but just excited that we are taking to the club tonight replied bryce

Chuck buddy we know you don't like clubbing but its been a while since you relax but don't worry it's a very private club we are going to so no one we disturb you much explained morgan when he so the look of 'what the fuck is going on here' on chuck's face after bryce reply

So you want to take me clubbing to help me relax asked chuck

Yes , that exactly the point of it replied bryce

Ok I will go with you on the condition that I will leave when my tried, chuck said

Done replied morgan anxiously

They arrived at 'the palace' and handed chuck's range rover 2012 to the valet, then entered the place they were still at the entrance when chuck spotted sarah walker , a beautiful blond lady with her hands in her in a very sexy manner ,chuck realize that she is looking at him he gave her the famous bartowski smile ,sarah became uncomfortable in her sit that carina took notice of ,so look at were sarah was staring at and saw the bryce larkin, chuck bartowski and morgan grimes looking at their table since both bryce and morgan have also takin notice of chuck staring, carina wave to them and said they should come and sit with them since they are three more extra sit around the table there are at, sarah so this this and asked,

What the do you think you are doing

Well am asking some very cute guys to sit with us replied carina

I thought this is supposed to be a girls nightout ,asked sarah

Yes, until I notice the you staring at the guy in the middle and he was also staring at you too, so I took it upon myself to invite them over replied carina

Sarah was about to say something to carina when their food arrived at the same time chuck and his bestfriends got to the table,

good evening beautiful ladies would you mind if me and my friends sit with you asked bryce

no, we don't mind, you may have your sits, replied carina so please introduce yourselves said carina after they have taken a sit with chuck sitting beside sarah and byce sitting next to him while morgan his sitthing at carina's left side

my name is morgan grimes, the sexy guy sitting next to your friend here is chuck and the guy next to him his bryce larkin we work for Carmichael industries, so why you and your friend introduce yourself replied morgan

my name is carina miller, am a model ,my friend name is sarah walker she is also a model like me replied carina

so you guys really work for Carmichael industries asked sarah trying to join the conversation

yes, we do it's a really cool job and its pays well replied bryce

yeah when you bryce is the vice-president and you morgan his the head of gaming department of the leading technology company am sure it does replied sarah

yeah, so that means you know about us its good cause we know about you about you too leading model in the all the companies and the owner of a very private cloth line ,it good what you have done for yourselves cause you both are both hot cake in the market ,you always make people choose between the two to you cause you are both the best in what you replied morgan

thanks for the compliment sarah and carina replied at the same time bit carina with a more flirtly tone to it

no it wasn't a compliment morgan was just saying the truth said chuck

ok ,so what do you do in the company cause i have never heard about you or since your name in the tabloid replied carina

while they were having this discussion a waiter had come to take down chuck, morgan and bryce's order so the five of them were eating together

I just sign the checks and some not so relevant things in the company that's why you don't know about you replied chuck

Anybody that works with the executives in Carmichael industries is important said carina

Ok carina drop it since he doesn't want to talk that can only mean he works with for their boss and you know that Charles bartowski likes his privacy interrupted sarah when she saw that carina was about to persist

So do you work for the boss or was sarah assumption wrong asked carina

No, I do work for Charles bartowski , so that means we have to be far away from the media cause he likes his privacy that's why he made bryce the face of the company replied chuck

Yeah ,that guy likes his privacy that much only the executives have seen his face and know that his Charles bartowski said morgan t support chuck

Ok we understand, the public can be really crazy replied carina

So sarah do you want to go out on a date with me asked chuck all of a sudden

Everyone was shocked cause they were not expecting it , bryce and morgan are really surprise because chuck does not ask a girl out the first day he his meeting them, carina was shocked cause she didn't know that chuck had it within him, sarah was just staring at him until carina hit her leg under the table,

Yes,replied sarah

Carina was in a big time shock cause she didn't expect that reply,chuck was happy and he sudden became confident not even minding that they are other people around them,

So is tomorrow ok with you asked cjuck

Yeah it's all right with me replied sarah

Can we exchange numbers so I can give you the information about the date and may be your house address asked chuck

Yes, of course

They both exchange numbers while the other three composed theirselves ,they discussed until it was quite late in the night when they said their guys byes after sarah received a kiss on her cheek from chuck when the guys followed the ladies to sarah's porche .the three of them entered chuck's range rover and drove off after given the valet a big tip.

Thank you for review its important what you people think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck bartowski woke up with a smile on his face when he remember his date that was fixed for today. He called his office to inform them that he won't be coming to the office. He started making plans for his date with his sarah. He called to book a private table in a very big Italian restaurant . he became very anxious when it was time to go and pick sarah at her house, he doubled checked to make sure all his arrangements were good and done to perfection.

He arrived at sarah front door and pressed the door bell,

Chuck was dumbstruck when he saw the dress sarah was wearing, sarah is wearing a long velvet red long dress, her hair pull up in a dough with very light make-up.

"hi", sarah greeted,

"hey", chuck stuttered as he handed her a gardenia flower, "are you ready to go?"

"thanks for the flowers, let me put this water into a vase and I will be ready to go" replied sarah,

Chuck led sarah back to his ferreri, and open the passenger side for sarah to enter,

"thank you" said sarah

"my pleasure" replied chuck

Chuck enterd his own side of the car, and started the car after fasten his sit belt. they got to know each other on their way to the restaurant,

"so you like sport cars" asked sarah

"yeah, I love them for their speed" replied chuck, " so have you been in the modeling business for a long time" asked chuck

"I have been since twelve years old" replied sarah, "I love modeling very much" continued sarah

" well my passion lies with computer that's one of the many reasons why I like working in Carmichael industries" said chuck

They finally arrived at the restaurant with a valet at the ready to open the door for them, chuck got down and get the valet his car key, he rushed to the other side to open the door for sarah after telling another valet not to open the door for her. They worked side by side to the entrance of the door , they were some paparrazi they course it's a big restaurant and a very popular one at that, they started taken pictures of both sarah and chuck together asking questions from them,

"miss walker his this your boyfriend" asked one paparrazi

"what about Daniel shaw?" asked another

"we heard that Daniel shaw slept with one of your models, is this true" asked another

Chuck led sarah in to the restaurant while sarah answered none of the questions asked as she allowed chuck to lead her inside, chuck spoke to the waitress at the reception,

"good evening, a table for two under the name bartowski" asked chuck

"good evening sir, right this way" replied the waitress

The waitress led them to their table and handed the menu to them, while chuck ordered a champayne for them to drink while they check out the menu, they waitress came back with they drinks and took their order

" Am sorry about what happened outside with the paparrazzi" said sarah

"its okay, they come with the job description" replied chuck

" Daniel was my boyfriend before I caught him having sex with one of my newest model, so I broke up with him" said sarah " it was painfull course we have been dating for three years, so I threw myself into my work since it happened until carina came to my office yesterday to brought me out to release my stressby having fun and maybe having a one-night stand sex with a stranger but am not the type of person that believe in casual sex" continue sarah

" I also don't believe in casual sex and I am very greatful to carina for forcing you to come out to have fun, same to bryce and morgan for dragging me to the club yesterday course I wouldn't have met you had I not come, said chuck "Daniel his an asshole for doing that to you and am very sorry it happened but a saying also says '**another person lose is another person gain'**, if you were still with him I might not be here on a date with you and I don't plan on leaving for another." Continued chuck

The waitress arrived with their food, their discussion was put on hold while they eat. They continue their discussion after eating , on their way back to sarah's house, chuck packed the car in front of the house and open the door for sarah. Chuck led sarah to her front door

"so this is it" asked chuck

"yes, it is" replied sarah

" so did you enjoy yourself to guarantee another date for me" asked chuck

"yes, I really had fun and you got yourself another date" replied sarah

They was silent after that, before chuck finally got the courage to give sarah a very passionate kiss on the lips and wave goodbye after breaking the kiss. Sarah was still dazed from the kiss until chuck drove off, she closed the door behind her after entering into the house and rest her back at the back of the front door with a very big smile on her face.

Pls I apologise for not updating have been very review.


	5. Chapter 5

***********************Two weeks later*********************** Chuck and Sarah's relationship has been going smoothly ever since their first date, they have had several both dinner and lunch date together. Chuck is in his office thinking on asking Sarah to be his girlfriend and maybe to tell her about her being the owner of Carmichael industries, he was still thinking when both Bryce and Morgan entered his office,

"Hello chuck" said the two of them at the same time

Chuck chuckled before he replied their greeting with

"Hi"

"Chuck, how is it going between you and your lady?" asked Morgan teasingly

"It going well, thanks for asking." Replied chuck before continuing "I want to ask her to be my girlfriend and maybe tell her am the owner of this company."

Both Bryce and Morgan were surprise that chuck is ready to tell Sarah course he didn't tell his previous girlfriend Jill Robert about his secret, so they are shock when he told them that he wants to tell Sarah already when they have only known each other for only two fucking weeks.

"Chuck, are you sure buddy?" asked Bryce "Course I want you to be very sure before you make your decision about telling her" continued Bryce "Chuck, am sure you have thought about it, I support you and moreover I like Sarah better than Jill anyway, so, go for it man, am sure many guys will be jealous to be in your position." Joined Morgan. "Okay Chuck, if that is what you want then I support you too" said Bryce.

Chuck couldn't keep the smile off his face course he was very happy that his friend likes the girl he likes maybe even beginning to love.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how happy I am for supporting me on this." Replied Chuck

"Don't worry about it man, just call your girl already" said Bryce

Chuck picked his phone up and dialed Sarah's number, Sarah picked up after several rings later course she was at the studio modeling for some magazine company

"Hello Chuck" greeted Sarah joyfully course she missed him

"Hi Sarah" replied chuck, smiling on the other line "how is your day going?" asked Chuck

"It been going well, thanks for asking" answered Sarah also smile after hearing Chuck's voice on the other end of the call "so, why did you call?" asked Sarah

"I want to ask if you are free later today for dinner" said Chuck

"Am free" replied Sarah

"So, can I pick you up at 7pm?" asked Chuck

"That okay by me" replied Sarah

"Thanks I will picked at 7. It's a date" replied Chuck

"Okay bye, see you at 7" said Sarah

"See you at 7" replied chuck happily.

Chuck turned to tell Bryce and Morgan that he will start making arrangement for his dinner date with Sarah, so they left his office, in other for him to concentrate on his plan and to calm his nerve (even if he his a spy) course Sarah will be the first person he will tell his secret to outside of the people he considered family. Chuck quickly started making arrangement for his date with Sarah, he wants it to be extra special since he is asking her to be his girlfriend and also telling her some part of his secrets. He called the same restaurant that they first had their dinner date at, to book a private space for his plans, he called the floral shop to deliver gardenia flowers to the restaurant and to his office to take along with to Sarah's place. When it was time to go and pick up Sarah, he picked up the gardenia flower and left his office to the private parking space underground, then left the company's ground driving his range rover towards the way to Sarah's 's mood as dramatically since she started seeing Chuck two weeks ago, that both are friends especially Carina took notice off including are models. She always as a smile on her face, full of joy and life. Both Sarah and Carina have had a small talk about Chuck since they started seeing each other a few days ago

"Sarah, how as it been with you and chucky?" asked Carina as she took her sit in front of Sarah's desk.

"It has been going well, in fact he been nothing but a complete gentleman to me" replied Sarah smiling as she remembered one of their date, where chuck protected her from the Paparrazi without harrassing anybody but telling them to back off gently.

"So, I take it that you like him and he likes you back" required Carina

"Yes, I like him I just which he will ask me to be his girlfriend already" replied Sarah enthusiastically to Carina

"Don't worry, am sure he will ask you very soon" said Carina smile at the way Sarah was behaving course she has never seen Sarah like this about any boy not even Daniel Shaw, her ex-boyfriend.

So today Sarah was just cleaning her mark-up off her when are phone went off, so she rushed to finished what she was doing so she could check who is calling her, when she saw the caller was chuck, she started smiling, so she picked it up before it went to voicemail. They fixed a date for the night, so she quickly rushed to finish what she was doing and left the office to go and change her a office wear into a dress appropriate for date at a fancy restaurant.

Until next time. Thanks for reviewing am very grateful. Pls review to this chapter.


End file.
